Goodnight My Friend
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: One Shot - Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy - Masterbation Fic - For my Good Friend Dynexys


Writers Corner: I have been tempted to write a masterbatory fic for the longest time now, so yesterday sitting with my good friend Syd talking about how Sexy Lucius Malfoy was and how much we love the books and how lucky Danial Radcliff, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint were to have gotten the opportunity to work with such pheonominal actors, I decided it was time. So here you go Nex~3 A lovely Masterbation fic of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (her fav pairing as of late).

Enjoy my lovelies~!

.:.:Malfoy Manor:.:.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong to break plans with Narcissa and Draco, but he hadn't seen Severus in ages. He grinned at the thought of getting to spend the whole afternoon with that adorable hook nosed man, he just wouldn't say it out loud though. It was bad enough that he was catching himself grinning like an idiot, but he was also pacing around his study fidgetting with the hem of his black silk vest.

A green flame roared in the blonde man's fireplace. Turning eagerly, Lucius caught an eyeful of that black haired Slytherin that he adored so much. The two men grinned at one an other before sharing a short embrace like and embrace shared between brothers.

"Severus, my good friend." Lucius grinned patting the man on the back a couple times before stepping back, pale hands resting on his shoulders, "It has been too long." He nodded at Severus as he let his hands fall gracefully to his sides.

"It certainly has." The stoic man nodded and smiled back at the taller, blonde man before him, "How are Draco and Narcissa?" The man asked as he unclassped his robes.

"They are doing quite well." Lucius nodded as he watched Severus' nimble fingers work at the silver clips and black robes, "And yourself?" He asked with a quirked brow, "How are your course preparations coming along?" He waved a hand to a black leather lounge chair before the fireplace as he took sat in the twin seat across from it.

"Quite well." Severus nodded taking a seat as well, "I am almost complete with the seventh years potions assignments for the upcoming year." He grinned at the man that he cherished like a brother.

Ever since they themselves attended Hogwarts, they had been quite close. For two men unrelated, they still treated on an other as family. All through out their school years, Lucius looked out for Severus and kept a watchfull eye on all those who dared to mistreat the younger man. Even in his first year, upon their first meeting, Severus looked up to his elder and wished to be more like the man. He had been so thrilled when the Malfoy had requested that he be his sons Godfather. Of course, he could not decline. Lucius, however, despite his words and actions, cared for Severus so much more than he would ever let on.

The two men spent the rest of Severus visit sharing stories about their time not spent together and would remenis about past times spent in each others company. As Severus rose from his seat, he gave Lucius a weary smile.

"Unfortunately, I must go my friend." He hung his head for a moment before looking back at Lucius, "It is getting late and I am hoping to complete my course requiremtents tonight." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Of course." Lucius nodded grinning at his companion, "You have your priorities and I have mine." The blond man rose to his feet, "I am certain that Narcissa is expecting me to join them for diner after all." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Well, until next time then." Severus smiled holding out a boney hand.

"Severus..." Lucius smirked at the man, taking his hand and pulling him into an other short embrasse, "Do come back soon." The man muttered, resting his chin on the black haired man's shoulder.

"Of course." Severus hugged Lucius tightly, "Do say hello to Draco and Narcissa for me." He grinned as he took a step back to look at his friend.

"I shall." Lucius nodded, and waved as Severus stepped back into the fireplace and departed with a green flash of flame, "Goodbye..." He murmured after the room was silent and dimly lit by the glow of the fireplace once more. It was all he could do not to follow after the man, but a Malfoy had more self restraint and respect than that. He wouldn't just leave his family to chase after his son's godfather like a love struck fool.

Sighing, Lucius moved away from the fireplace to take a seat in Severus' chair. Letting his head fall back against the latter, he let his eyes slip shut as he took in a deep breath allowing Severus' scent to wash over him. Grinning, Lucius ran a gentle hand through his long, silky, blonde hair allowing his hand to run down his chest. The way that man made him feel was rediculous. He had a wife and son, but he just couldn't help himself. He loved his family, and wouldn't trade them for all the power in the world, but trading them for Severus had definitely crossed his mind. He would never do it, but the thought was there, lingering in hte back of his mind just like Severus' scent on the leather chair that Lucius currently occupied.

The thought of simply lying beside the pale skinned, dark haired man sent shivers down his spine. He adored imagining what it would feel like to have those lush pink lips slipping around his... Well... A Malfoy could never do something like this, but... To have those lush pink lips slidding across his flesh, or that bubblegum pink tongue lapping at his... No... He couldn't be thinking about this, but... It was just so intoxicating and addictive.

Lucius let his hands run down his torso and along his thighs. His black trousers were growing tighter and tighter the more he let his mind run wild with images of Severus in arrousing situations. He couldn't controle himself anymore. Undoing his leather belt, Lucius slowly undid his pants and untucked his Emerald satin dress shirt, allowing his left hand access to his smooth hairless chest. Slowly and gently, his fingers slipped down his abdomen to the silk hem of his black boxers. His breath hitched as he shut his eyes and imagined Severus' fingers running across his body.

Slipping his hand beneath the soft fabric of his underwear, he let his fingers trail down between his legs where the current source of his problems resided. He shivered at the sensation of his finger tips running up and down his member, mind running rampant with images of Severus kneeling between his legs and grinning up at him with those dark brown eyes that made his knees weak. Wrapping his hand around his shaft, he let out a quivering breath.

"Severus..." He muttered taking in a deep breath and bitting his lower lip. Left hand wandering across his chest and abdomen, he grinned as it soon found a soft pink nipple. Oh god, all these feelings were so electrifying, he couldn't controle himself any longer. Hand pumping and breathing eratic, Lucius let out a deep groan as his stomach tightened and his head was thrown back against the cushioned leather chair. Severus' scent washed over him one final time as he came.

Lucius breathing slowed and his chest stopped heaving as he sat there staring at the fireplace. Pulling his hand from his pants, and his hand from his shirt, he rose from his seat and walked slowly across the room as his legs shook slightly. Opening a narrow door in a corner of the room behind his large oak desk, he pulled a pair of black slacks from a hanger. Trading them for those that he had just sullied, he tucked in his shirt and did up his belt. Clearing his throat, he shut the door and made his way to the large double doors leading out into one of the many halls in his manor.

Taking one final glance back at the chair and the fireplace, he grinned softly before opening the doors and making his way down for diner.

"Goodnight Severus." He muttered, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
